


The Night of the Performance

by Tactician_Geek



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Belly Dancing, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactician_Geek/pseuds/Tactician_Geek
Summary: A continuation of "The Wrong Potion"A couple weeks after the incident with the lust potion Olivia is finally able to perform for the Ylissean court.  Meanwhile, Sumia plans to take advantage of the evening to fulfill a personal fantasy of hers, with Chrom playing an integral role.  Not that he's complaining, though.
Relationships: Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	The Night of the Performance

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the FE Lewd Writers' "Semi-Public Sex during Official Events" collaboration. Also a continuation of my previous story: "The Wrong Potion".

It had taken a couple of weeks to get all the arrangements together but after the unfortunate circumstances that led to her previous performance being cancelled, Olivia was finally dancing for the reunited Shepherds and select members of the Ylissean nobility in the great hall of the castle in Ylisstol. The banquet table circled the sides of the great hall, leaving an open space of floor in which Olivia was currently dancing while her friends and the nobles watched. The encouraging smiles from her friends helped to allay Olivia’s fears, but not nearly as much as the knowledge that he was watching her. Her cheeks reddened slightly whenever her eyes met those of the Exalt, seated at the center of the table, his own cheeks a slight shade of pink and his face slightly strained.

No one paid the Exalt any mind, however, as they were far too engaged in watching the gorgeous Feroxi dancer twirling and prancing in the center of the hall. Chrom sighed gratefully as he locked eyes with Olivia before she turned away and shook her hips once then turned his attention to what was beneath the banquet table before him. Right there, seated on her knees, with her soft lips wrapped tightly around his exposed shaft was Sumia. Ylisse’s queen and the mother of its future Exalt sat hidden from her friends and subjects, pleasuring her king with her mouth as he watched his (currently secret) concubine dance. It was like something out of some trashy romance novel, the exact sort that Sumia enjoyed reading and, incidentally, exactly where she had gotten the idea.

Chrom wasn’t quite sure why he had agreed to this idea. It was dangerous, it would leave Sumia in disgrace in the eyes of the nobility, not to mention the other Shepherds. But Gods… the feeling of Sumia’s lips and tongue stroking his shaft as he watched the subtle bounce of Olivia’s bountiful curves under her dancing costume… He stroked his fingers through Sumia’s hair to encourage her as she bobbed her head, her eyes locked onto his the whole time. Her lips touched his crotch with each bob while the head of his shaft enjoyed the tight embrace of her throat. All the while her tongue danced around the circumference and length of his shaft, giving loving strokes to all of his most sensitive areas. Just a bit more of that and Chrom would cum, then Sumia could take advantage of everyone’s focus on Olivia to sneak upstairs where the rest of the Shepherds believed she was with a fussing Lucina.

Sumia seemed to sense this and pulled off his shaft suddenly. She smiled up at her confused husband then returned her attention to his cock which was now completely slick with her saliva. Slowly she pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders and shifted the fabric over her chest to expose her breasts. Sumia straightened up and shuffled forward to press her breasts around Chrom’s cock. With a mischievous smile she began to rub his shaft with her plump breasts. Her breasts softly stroked up and down his length while she teased his slit with the tip of her tongue.

Chrom was even more on edge than before, his imminent climax delayed by his wife’s desire to continue fulfilling her hedonistic fantasies. But thankfully everyone’s attention was still centered on Olivia who had picked up the pace of her dancing. She twirled rapidly and raised her arms to pull the showskirt of her dancing costume up, allowing her audience to see her small, black panties, then stopped and shook her hips rapidly. The shaking of her body had also set her bountiful breasts bouncing as well under their wrappings of dark silk. It seemed Olivia was determined to do her part in helping Chrom along to his release, and not just him from the looks of it. A good number of the rest of the audience seemed to be getting slightly heated from her display, and Chrom could swear he could hear Maribelle clicking her tongue disapprovingly from a couple seats over. A few seats away on his other side, Tharja was chewing on her thumb while stealing glances to her husband beside her to gauge how aroused he was, clearly getting frustrated that he hadn’t bent her over the table to relieve himself yet. Honestly, Chrom would have to reward Olivia in some way for keeping everyone’s attention on her even if it involved embarrassing herself.

Now barely concealed under the table, Sumia shifted to rubbing her breasts along Chrom’s shaft in opposite directions, still teasing his head with her tongue. The friction in opposite directions from her smooth, pillowy masses was a new sensation, but one the Exalt could tell he would come to very much enjoy. Chrom did his best to stifle his aroused groans from his wife’s ministrations, his hand shifting from stroking her head to firmly gripping a handful of her hair. The act of domination seemed to excite Sumia further, causing her to increase the pace of her service. Even with her attempts at delaying it, Chrom could feel his release coming. He pushed on the back of Sumia’s head to force the tip of his cock back into her mouth.

“Sumia, I’m cumming,” Chrom hissed in warning before he began bucking his hips as he felt his release finally come. Sumia instinctively relaxed her throat as her husband’s cock reentered her mouth and several ropes of thick cum spurt into the back of her throat. The queen sighed happily at the familiar taste of Chrom’s cum on her tongue and his forceful hand on her head. The Exalt wasn’t usually this forceful, preferring to be gentle in his love making, but any moment where Sumia could enjoy some roughness from her husband she enjoyed. She savored every drop as she licked Chrom’s semen off the sides of her mouth and his shaft. Once every drop of Chrom’s release had been swallowed, Sumia pulled off of his shaft fully and planted a grateful kiss to the tip. With a wink she pulled her dress back up over her chest and finally took advantage of Olivia’s grand finale of athletic leaps and twirls to sneak out from under the table and up the stairs with none of their companions any the wiser. Chrom gave a sigh of mixed relief and satisfaction as he refastened his pants and was finally able to fully enjoy the end of Olivia’s dance. The dancer bowed to the thunderous applause of her audience, her eyes meeting the Exalt’s directly in front of her. Chrom gave a small sigh and an affirmative nod in answer to Olivia’s expectant smile which caused her to smile even brighter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lady Sumia!”

The queen turned her head from where she had been happily chatting with several of the female Shepherds to see Inigo walking towards her. She turned her body to face him, revealing the drowsy Lucina in her arms. Lucina had been unwittingly helping her with her cover for not being at the performance as she had explained her absence as dealing with one of Lucina’s fusses. She’s surprised anyone fell for that as Lucina is famously not fussy, but at a mere two years old Lucina had not quite mastered the art of speaking to a point where she could rat her mother out.

“What is it, Inigo?” she asked with a smile.

“I was wondering if you’d seen Moth- I mean Olivia anywhere. I wanted to congratulate her for her successful performance, but she seems to have disappeared.”

“Ah, yes,” Sumia bounced Lucina in her arms absently. “Chrom had to rescue her from Maribelle. It seems she didn’t think the performance was very… appropriate. I think he’s taking her to her room to cool off.” She took one hand off Lucina’s back and placed it on Inigo’s shoulder. “She seemed pretty tired, I think she might already have gone to bed. Why don’t you stay down here and keep me company?”

Inigo blushed bright red at the young queen’s inviting smile. Women were always his weakness, and he could never refuse a request from one, not even if she was way out of his league. 

“O-of course!” he said with a blush before clearing his throat. “I mean it would be my honor to spend some time with the Queen and Princess of Ylisse this evening.”

Sumia let out a giggle before inviting Inigo into her earlier conversation about Lucina. It was now her job to ensure Chrom and Olivia had some privacy. She was a competent hostess so she was sure she could buy them an hour or so. And then after that, the child in her arms would give her an easy out to rejoin them for another round of love making later tonight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lucky for Chrom that Sumia was able to keep everyone occupied in the great hall. He and Olivia had barely made it to a secluded corner in one of the castle halls before the dancer had begun pulling at her dancing silks to expose her holes. Turns out she wanted her reward for helping Sumia fulfill her fantasies to be fulfilling that same fantasy herself. Which was why Olivia was now bent over behind a pillar with her hands up against it and Chrom thrusting into her roughly. The Exalt had one hand on her hip while the other was clasped firmly over her mouth to gag her screams of ecstasy. For all her shyness, the dancer was a very loud lover.

Even with that, the thankfully empty hall still filled with Olivia’s muffled shrieks and the slap of Chrom’s hips against her ass. Even though he had just cum down his wife’s throat, the rejuvenating energy of Olivia’s dances was enough for him to be able to be able to satisfy both his wife and his concubine. He shifted his hand from her hip to her crotch to trace the magical brand engraved into her skin by one of Tharja’s lust potions which was throbbing brightly with Olivia’s pleasure before moving further down to begin playing with her clitoris. He rolled the small bud between his fingers, each rub and pinch eliciting a muffled shriek and a buck of the hips from the dancer. Even through her shivers, Olivia kept remarkable control over her hips to ensure the Exalt’s pleasure. The dancer flexed the muscles of her inner walls to ensure Chrom enjoyed the full tightness her body could offer while rocking her hips to stroke every inch of his shaft. Olivia suddenly stiffened after several minutes of Chrom’s ministrations, letting out the strongest scream yet as she came around the Exalt’s cock. She sighed happily as she felt Chrom’s semen spurt into her, flooding her womb with his seed. The dancer straightened up and kissed him as he pulled out.

“Thank you for using me again, my lord. I’m glad my dancing let Sumia enjoy herself. A-and I hope I wasn’t too demanding of you.”

Chrom kissed her in return, making sure to push his tongue past her lips into her mouth just the way she liked it. “You’re never a bother, Olivia. I’m lucky to have you and Sumia both at my side, even if you both are a bit more… imaginative than I am.”

Olivia giggled. “Not imaginative, just well read in stories of hedonistic kings and their harems.”

“Oh really?” Chrom grinned, feeling a little adventurous himself. “Read any good ones lately?”

“W-well…” Olivia’s full face was flushed red though the smile never left her lips, “h-have you ever heard the story of Exalt Caspian and the Feroxi slave girls?”

“I don’t think I have. Maybe you and Sumia can tell it to me later tonight?”

Olivia’s smile was as bright as Chrom had ever seen it as she kissed him again.

“Yes, Master!”


End file.
